With Every Move I Die
by DancerInTheDark101
Summary: One day, one team, one bridge... one friend gone forever.


A/N: Hi. It's been a while since I have even attempted to write a Beyblade fanfic, but after watching season 1 and 3 of Beyblade, I had this idea for a fic and just had to write it down. It's a bit of a different style to what I usually write, but I hope it is somewhat enjoyable.

Warning: dark themes, some minor language.

Creative licence has been fully taken advantage in certain areas of this fic! =P

Also, on a more solemn note: this fic is dedicated to the three Nelson teenagers who were tragically killed in a freak car accident over the weekend. Jordan, Daniel and Jonathon – Rest In Peace.

**

* * *

WITH EVERY MOVE I DIE**

**---**

**DancerInTheDark101**

**© February 2010 **

---

I'm standing on the bridge, staring out across the bay towards the point where the sky hits the water. The rays of the sun beat down on my body as I stare at the almost non-existent horizon, the brilliant blue of the sky meeting the ocean with barely a change in colour. I roll my shoulders, glad for the ocean breeze flowing in, cooling my heated skin. Then I shift my gaze downwards, to stare at the slowly rocking waves. The peaks of the waves glint silver, which is something I've always wondered why that is. But it doesn't matter now. It's peaceful here.

---

Three years had passed since the defeat of BEGA and the mastermind behind it; Boris Balkov. It had taken a while for the Beyblade Battle Association – otherwise known as the BBA – to recover from the devastating blow BEGA had dealt, but they had recovered and then pushed forward to reach new heights.

The next world championships had not been scheduled to start for a year and a half after BEGA's demise, the BBA still wary of a repeat. However, in that eighteen months, many teams were formed and when it eventually was scheduled, there was a good ten more world class teams than the previous one.

Some things had never changed though. The Bladebreakers – they had reverted back to their old name – continued to grow strong and were once back together again; the team consisting of all the original members, with one extra – Daichi.

However, the team dynamics had changed quite a bit. Kai had been forced to retire from beyblading for good; the injuries sustained in his last battle with Brooklyn did too much damage and the doctors forbade him to ever put his body under that much stress ever again. For now, he was the coach, working them hard and running them into the ground; as he once did.

Tyson was still the strongest member of the team, his Dragoon evolving and growing ever so stronger. But it was Tyson's appearance that had changed the most. His midnight blue hair was shorter, no longer having to be tied up. At almost eighteen years of age, he had filled out appropriately (thanks to Kai's intense training) and from the countless hours outside, had acquired a very nice tan. The only thing that still remained very much the same was his appetite.

The once-youngest member of the team was still as hyper as ever. Give him any form of sugar and he went nuts. Max, although still part of the Bladebreakers, regularly flew to America to help his mother and the PPB All Starz with their research into the sport and dynamics of the beyblading sport. His choice of clothing had not changed much at all. He was still in love with everything bright and sunny, and was often seen in yellow or lime green.

Ray was still the most mature person in the team – maybe except for Kai – and was currently in a relationship with Mariah of White Tiger X, and had been for just over a year. Ray's hair had also been cut. It was no longer bound in the white tie, but cut short – as if someone took a pair of scissors and cut the hair tie off at the nape of his neck. His reasoning was that it was getting in the way. Ray still kept in contact with his old team as they had finally branched out and left the village.

The newest – and youngest – member of the Bladebreakers had still not managed to beat Tyson, despite the amount of times he had challenged the world champ. Still as boisterous as ever, Daichi was continuously arguing with Tyson, something that annoyed Kai severely and always got them in trouble.

Kenny had remained as the team's technician, but had done so from afar. He had been accepted into a prestigious high school for the gifted.

Hilary... well, the biggest news about Hilary was that she had finally gotten the courage to ask Tyson out on a date. Since that fateful day, the two had been dating for almost six months.

Apart from beyblading, many of the teens had returned to school. Kenny had gone to a prestigious private school, but the rest (Max, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi and Ray) had opted to go back to the same public school. It had been tough at first, as they were constantly hounded by the media and fellow students. But after a while, the excitement of having world class athletes attending a public school had died down.

Kai – being the oldest out of all of them – had however opted to study at the local university. He had applied for several universities in secret, not wanting the media (and his supposed friends) to find out. After a few weeks of waiting, he had been accepted into Bakuten University and had decided to study sports physiology and business. It had caused quite a bit of controversy when the rest of the team had found out.

---

A bird flies overhead, the call screeching through the quiet day. There isn't much traffic on the bridge as I lean against the railing, just looking around. I can still feel the intense heat of the sun beating down on me, heating my dark clothing. A few droplets of sweat roll down my face as I stretch; closing my eyes as I do so and lean my head back to feel the sun on my face. I like it here.

---

_Flashback_

"_WHAT?"_

_Kai sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back in the couch and glaring at the pests staring at him from across the room. "What?" he asked, his tone cold and indifferent. "Am I not allowed a life outside of beyblading? Y'know, the one sport I'm _not_ allowed to do?"_

_They blinked slowly before their gazes falling to several pieces of crisp, white paper lying on the coffee table. "B-but Kai... you can't _not_ go to school!" Tyson whined, his eyes wide. "I mean, I know you're older than all of us, but you missed half a year of school after BEGA when you were recovering, so technically you'd be in the same year as us, not a year above."_

_Lifting a hand to rub at his temples to try and fight off the headache forming, Kai couldn't help but groan at the teen's ignorance. _

"_Tyson..."_

_He was completely ignored as said teen turned to Max, Ray and Kenny to begin complaining that it wasn't fair that they were being made to go back to school and he wasn't._

"_Tyson!" he cut through the banter, the room falling silent very quickly. "I only said that I wasn't going to _your_ school. I didn't say I _wasn't_ going to school. I got accepted into Bakuten University."_

_At that statement, Tyson's mouth dropped open, the boy looking suspiciously like a fish out of water. Max, Ray and Kenny stared for a bit before laughing at their teammate and friend. _

"_Ha, Tyson!" Max giggled. "Kai got you good! Hehe, you look like a fish!"_

_While the three of them were laughing at Tyson, Kenny went over to Kai. The slate-haired teen looked up as he saw a shadow, wondering what Kenny wanted. "Yes?" he asked._

"_Um," Kenny mumbled. "I...ah... I know that not being able to beyblade is tearing you up pretty bad and I'm thankful that you've found something else you want to do. Can I ask what subjects you will be studying?"_

_Kai stared at the Chief, wondering why on earth the short computer whizz had bothered to even start this conversation with him. But he owed the younger teen to at least answer the question, as he had helped him immensely throughout his doomed beyblading career. _

_End Flashback_

---

I think about my friends as I stand here, alone. They were going out somewhere. I think a movie was mentioned at some point. I don't know. I wasn't really listening. Another bird flies overhead, this time accompanied by a few more. I wonder what it would be like to be able to fly; to be free and get away from everything whenever you wanted.

---

Now, Kai was in his third year of University and was about to graduate in a few months. Tyson, Max, Ray and Hilary had been at the same University for almost a year. (They had taken a gap year to tour the globe teaching beyblading and researching). Daichi was now in high school and was not really adapting. There was a running bet to see how long it would take for him to drop out. Kenny was currently overseas, studying in a private University after receiving a scholarship for telecommunications and computer programming.

However, at this point in time, all the team members were back together. Although rare for them to be together (it only happened a few times a year), it had only been a few months earlier that they had all gathered.

It was term break at the Uni and High School and Kenny had just finished exams, so he had a few months leave before having to go back and with the new World Championships having just been announced, they were training relentlessly.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson called out, urging his blade onwards. Kai watched from the sidelines, his crimson eyes spotting every weakness and every flaw. Dragoon slammed into Drigger, sparks flying as the metal attack rings clashed with force.

Ray's eyes narrowed slightly before he too, called out his bitbeast. In seconds, the air was filled with the spectacular forms of the dragon and tiger. Silver met white and blue met green in a collision that sent shock waves erupting over the grassy field. Smoke billowed from the ruined beydish and as they waited to for the smoke and dust to clear, Kai walked over to where they were standing.

Tyson had won again.

"That's enough for this morning. Go get something to eat. I'll be back later."

Walking off, Kai couldn't help but wince as his bad leg almost gave way beneath him. After BEGA, he had been in hospital for several months, in a coma. And then after that, there had been intense physiotherapy to try and get his muscles back in working order, and then there was his leg.

It was weird. Kai couldn't even remember injuring his leg that badly in the battle against Brooklyn. But according to the many doctors he had been to, several bones had been shattered and had to be replaced with metal ones. Now, whenever he walked through customs at an airport, he always set off the damn metal detectors. He couldn't believe how long it took to convince that 'no it isn't a bomb,' but 'yes, I have freaking metal bones in my leg!'

Looking back at the rest of his team, Kai noticed that they were all going off in different directions – probably to see girlfriends and family for lunch before having to come back to train later this afternoon. He had a physio session to get to. Screw lunch.

---

Placing my hands on the railing, I push myself backwards; letting my body fall backwards as my hands continue to grip the white metal. My head tilts back as my feet slide towards the rail, my body now at a forty-five degree angle. It is comfortable like this. I wonder what would happen if I let go?

---

Ray stretched as he left the Bladebreakers training ground. He was meeting Mariah and Lee for lunch at the local Chinese restaurant which he conveniently got a discount because he occasionally worked as a waiter there.

The Chinese teen came up to the bridge that crossed over the bay, to connect to the main part of the city. He looked around over the bay as he walked across, admiring the view and how the sun glinted off the rocking waves. It took him almost five minutes to cross the bridge and another ten to reach the restaurant.

Mariah and Lee were waiting for him, having already ordered their meals and had saved some for him. Ray grinned as he sat down next to his girlfriend and best friend. "Sorry I'm late. Practise ran later than usual. Got caught up in a match with Tyson...again."

That sent another round of laughter in which Ray didn't join in. He frowned as he saw a look pass between Mariah and Lee and it was a few minutes – and a few more glances – later, that he finally realised what was going on.

Feeling sick, Ray pushed back the chair he was sitting on and stared in horror at the two people across from him.

"Oh my god..." he whispered, fury edging his words. He stared at his girlfriend, disgusted. "You... and Lee!?" The last words came out as a choked gasp, but loud enough to attract the attention of other diners.

The look of horror in each of their eyes told him more than what they would ever speak and Ray suddenly found he couldn't even look at them anymore. "You slut," he whispered, hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Rot in hell. You two deserve each other." And with that, he left the restaurant, no longer in a relationship and without a best friend.

---

It would probably hurt, a lot.

---

Max was on his way to his dad's place for lunch. He was pretty much skipping down the road – his mum was coming over today to spend some time with him and his dad. It was a dream come true. His mother and father, in the same room, with him!

Running, Max reached his house in just under three minutes. He could see a rental car in the driveway and tried to force the huge grin away. Unable to do so, he was undeterred as the young blonde swung open the front door and called out.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

And there they were, sitting at the table with his favourite food in a large white bowl, still steaming. Grinning, Max plopped himself at the table and after giving his dad a hug and mom a kiss, he dug into his noodles with mayonnaise.

There was a few minutes silence as Max ate, starving after a rigorous training session. He frowned, thinking that Kai had been putting them through their paces lately. For some reason, everything seemed harder to complete.

A throat clearing tore him from his thoughts and Max looked up to see his mom and dad smiling at him. Suddenly nervous, he put down the chopsticks and waited, gaze shifting between his parents.

"Maxie, sweetie. We have some news to tell you," his mom said, glancing towards his dad.

"Are you getting back together?"

There was another moment of silence, before two nods confirmed his question. Blue eyes widened significantly at the revelation. "You are...?" Another nod. "YES!!!!!!!" he yelled happily before launching himself at his parents, hugging them tight.

"Max?" his mother's voice was soft. "There's more, honey."

"What?"

The blonde mother took a deep breath before smiling nervously. "How would you feel about a younger sister...?"

---

Opening my eyes again, I squint as the sun glares at me. Tipping myself back upwards, I stare back out across the sea again, a lone tear slipping down my cheek. My thoughts run back to the darkest times of my life; memories I didn't want dredged up, like when my best friend died. I grip the rail tighter and within seconds I have decided. I pull myself over the railing and onto the narrow piece of concrete on the edge of the bridge. In an instant, I hear voices calling out to me, but I ignore every single one of them as I concentrate on the vast blue expanse of water below.

---

Kai stared at the large, pristine white building with dread. He hated going to physiotherapy. It always made him feel weak and hopeless. There was so much he couldn't do these days, 'in case my body decided to rebel again.' He groaned, but still made it up the steps and into the horrendous building.

The reception area wasn't nearly as bad as the outside – it actually had some form of colour in it. Albeit it was a tedious baby blue, but it was something. The former beyblader strode up to the counter and glanced at the name badge on the receptionist's white blouse before stating his name and appointment time.

"Kai Hiwatari. I have an appointment with Dr. Regis at twelve thirty."

There was the sound of keys being tapped and then the receptionist – a brunette with exceedingly light blue eyes called Gemma – looked up. "He will be with you as soon as possible. Just take a seat over there."

The bluenette didn't even know why they still went through the whole thing anymore. He had to come to the doctor at least once every fortnight, so over three years... that was a lot of visits and the receptionist hadn't changed since then. But still, he always went to the counter and recited the same information every two weeks. God knows why he did.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor emerged and his name was called. Kai winced slightly as he stood and his bad leg buckled slightly. It had been getting worse over the past week. After almost half an hour of poking and prodding and an impromptu x-ray, the doctor came back, a sombre look on his face.

Kai shifted in his seat, not liking the look on the doctor's face. In his hand were several pieces of paper, which had been scribbled on and crumpled.

"Kai..."

"Yes?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"I'm sorry... but... There have been some complications." Kai froze. "The alloy that was used to make the new bones have corroded somewhat, and aren't fusing to the remaining bones in your leg properly. There are only two choices available at the moment."

"Wha-what are they?" he stammered, cursing himself inwardly as he heard the nervousness in his voice.

Dr. Regis sighed, slumping slightly into his seat and closing his eyes. He opened them shortly after and Kai stared at the defeated look that had quickly flitted through the man's expression before being covered up.

"There is the option of surgery again. But this procedure has not been done very many times in the world and is still really in the experimental stage. There have been a few cases where the procedure has worked wonders, but there are also cases where it has made the situation worse."

"And the other?"

Wincing again as his knee flared up, Kai watched the doctor's face closely.

"I'm afraid the only other option at this point is...amputation."

Kai lost it. Standing up – a little too quick for his injured leg – and punched the doctor. "_It's not enough to take away the one thing I'm good at, but you've gotta take my fucking leg too!!?! FUCK YOU!"_

---

The voices continue to call, and turning I see my friends running towards me. I see the fear on their faces, the shock and pain. They will be wondering what I am doing, wondering why I am doing this. They won't understand.

---

I am falling.

---

Tyson Granger was taking a walk with Kenny and Hilary after lunch when he saw Max come bounding towards him, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Max! What's up?" he asked, wondering what was up with his friend. He was practically bouncing.

"My Mum and Dad are getting back together! And I've got a baby sister on the way!"

Tyson felt his mouth drop open. Wow, that was some news. "That's awesome, Max!"

They were nearing the bridge that went into town when Tyson noticed Ray standing on the side of the bridge, leaning against the railing. He could see the tear tracks running down his face and froze.

---

The feeling of free falling is amazing. The world speeds by, colours blending together into a brilliant blue as the water rushes up to meet me. There are sounds; carried to me by the wind, but I once again ignore them to focus on the blue. Everything else doesn't matter anymore.

---

There is pain. I always knew there would be pain, but this is more than what I expected. I hear breaking, the sharp, distinct crack of bones as they shatter. I open my mouth to scream as the pain becomes too much, but no sound comes out. Water rushes into my open mouth, filling my lungs as I sink towards the ocean floor.

---

Tyson started running. Ray looked a mess, his hair was dishevelled and his eyes blank and hollow. That didn't spell anything good. Ignoring the yells from Max, Kenny and Hilary, Tyson sprinted as he saw Ray grip the railing tighter. Oh god... Tyson thought, horror filling his entire being. _Ray... NO!_

---

His face appears before me, merging with the water and blurred around the edges. Although, his eyes... they're so blue, it's electric – brighter than the surrounding water, but somehow still dimmer. I stare into my best friend's eyes. They're the last thing I ever see.

---

Struggling to catch his breath, Tyson had almost reached Ray when he saw Ray look over his shoulder towards the other end of the bridge and gasp, before also taking off in a sprint. Ray was screaming something at someone, telling someone to stop. Confused, Tyson stopped for a moment and took a look at where Ray was running to.

The world champion hears Max and the others catch up, and then takes off again as he begins to yell also. Max, Kenny and Hilary are screaming as well, Hilary's voice hitching as tears cascade down her face. Tyson continues to run, eyes wide in horror as he leaps off the edge of the bridge.

---

I close my eyes.

---

"_KAI!"_

---

Goodbye.

. . .

. .

. .

.

.

Today was the day of Kai's funeral. I don't really want to go into any detail about it, other than it was so tragically sad. He wasn't even twenty... he was about to graduate from University. Yeah, he couldn't blade, and at first I thought he was a coward and wondered why the hell he would want... would want to... Shit.

Anyway, we soon found out why... He'd just been to the doctors and they had found something wrong with this leg. There was a chance of amputation... I think that's what set him off, but the other thing... god. To think what he was dealing with by himself.

Tala died. His best friend died – almost three months before hand. And he didn't tell anyone. After the mess with BEGA, Tala, Bryan and Spencer went back to Russia while Kai stayed in Japan with us. I know that they all kept in contact, but for some reason that I will probably never know, Kai lost contact with Tala. Then, three months ago – almost six months since Tala's last call to Kai – Kai got a call from Bryan saying that Tala's body had been found. He'd died of a drug overdose.

And now... now Kai was gone and the world champs are right around the corner. I don't want to compete, but as a team, we decided to do it in the memory of Kai. The remaining Blitzkrieg Boys are competing in memory of Tala and Kai.

We already know that it's gonna be us and the Blitzkrieg Boys in the final and we came to another decision that whoever faces who in the final will carry the bitchips of Dranzer and Wolborg somewhere on our clothing, to give Kai and Tala their last battle.

_Welcome to my funeral_

_Without you I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die_

_I'm dancing_

_With tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting_

_To get through the night._

**END**

End A/N: Yes, it's sad and yes I killed Kai and Tala. I hope you somewhat enjoyed this morbid oneshot. Oh, the last bit is in Tyson's POV.

Well, in other news, I'm working on a multi-chapter Beyblade fic based on war. I've put a little preview in if you wanna have a look. If you do read, please let me know what you think.

Thanks so much

Take care.

-Dancer-

**PREVIEW: Dead Star Shine**

It came hard and fast. There was a loud bang as an explosion ripped through a nearby building, ripping Kai's attention from his comrade, to the enemy spilling out onto the street from an abandoned store.

"MAX, GO!" he screamed as he pulled the trigger, letting a volley of bullets erupt out of the chamber of his gun and towards the advancing numbers. He did a quick tally and found that there were too many of them for just him and Max to handle. So, sending Max back to get reinforcements was the best option. The younger teen was pretty agile and was a fast runner. Hopefully he would be able to get help back in time.

Quickly glancing behind him, Kai saw that Max had indeed listened and was racing off, back towards the headquarters. He cursed though, when he saw that no-one was following the blonde boy. Shit. That meant he was going to have to try and hold off at least ten weapon-wielding maniacs until Max could get back with reinforcements.

Pulling his gun back up into a firing position, Kai narrowed in on one of the men coming towards him and fired. As if in slow motion, he saw the bullet's path and he watched it hit the man square in the chest, blood spilling out in every direction as he fell to the ground. Smirking at the kill, the red-eyed teen's victory was short lived as bullets began to fly towards him.


End file.
